Wire racks of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are known to the art. Such racks are usually formed of wire rods which are bent into appropriate configurations, and which are welded, or otherwise attached to one another to form the rack. However, the prior art racks are static and are incapable of rigidly supporting varying numbers of articles of varying thickness.
The wire rack of the present invention, on the other hand, is dynamic, and it exhibits a self-clamping action, so that, varying numbers of articles of varying thicknesses may be securely supported in the rack regardless of the overall thickness of the articles.